


Never A Good Time

by CrimsonKnightmare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I'm gonna pay for this one, One Shot, Other, Romance, anguish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: Written for my Overwatch Imagines blog. Reader has a crush on a certain cowboy and finally it looks like something is going to come of these feelings... right?
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

It annoyed you to no end to see Jesse like this, but you were aware you had no say in what Jesse chose to do with his time. He was a free, flirty, single man and spent most of his time hitting on just about anyone and sadly it hurt you to see it. Your love for him was a secret shared only between your head and your heart. Your head always tried to reason with your heart. Jesse wasn’t the type to tie himself down while participating in this line of work. He couldn’t let himself become attached to anyone. But unfortunately for you your heart never listened or cared. You craved to be by his side, you craved to fight along with him, you craved his love… You craved him. It drove you mad. You even found yourself craving to be in his bed and at his mercy… but your heart viciously hated the idea of becoming nothing more than a one-night-stand to Jesse even though the craving was almost too hard to resist.

Jesse took notice of your eyes on him and turned toward you, stalking over to where you sat.

“Mighty fine to see you today, pumpkin.” Jesse said taking a seat across from you at the table.

“Oh? Is it really now?” You asked playfully. “because it looked like you were having a much better time over there. The smile gracing your lips was real but it had nothing to do with your words.

“Oh? Jealous are we?” Jesse asked, a smirk playing about his handsome features. You, of course, were incredibly jealous but telling Jesse that was so not happening.<

“You wish, cowboy.” You said knocking your hand against the rim of his hat making it drop lower over his eyes. Jesse righted it hat suddenly looking quite a bit more serious than he had just seconds before.

“Uh… Jesse?” You asked wondering if touching his hat might have upset him.

“…What if I said I do?” Jesse spoke quietly, his eyes focused on the lines carved deeply by time into his hands.

“What?” You asked bewildered by his response.

“What if I said I wished you were jealous?” Jesse’s eyes shifted from his hands to staring into your own, almost as if searching them for the answer to his question.

You were silenced by shock. Jesse admitting he wished you jealous of his actions befuddled you. He’d never seemed to have taken the slightest interest before now, so why?

Slowly, you answered.

“Jesse… I don’t understand… Why?” Jesse clasped his hands together and was about to speak before you held up your hand to stop him. It’d come to your attention that people had begun to gawk at the two of you. You weren’t sure if they could hear the conversation you were having with Jesse, but you were positive you didn’t want to continue it here.

“Do you mind,” You said standing from your chair, “If we continue this conversation in a more… er… private environment?” This prompted Jesse to glance around for a brief second before nodding and following you out of the mess hall and away from the several pairs of prying eyes watching you both.

It wasn’t until you were alone in a seemingly deserted corridor that you stopped walking and turned to face McCree. Jesse hadn’t noticed you’d stopped moving until his solid body crashed into yours. Hands shot out to keep your from smashing into the floor.

“Yikes! Thanks, Jesse.” Your face flaring a deep red. You were pressed tightly to Jesse’s chest and just when you thought he was about to let you go his arms tightened around you.

“Can we stay like this for just a moment longer?” Jesse asked in a hushed voice.

“Sure…” You replied, your voice coming out barely above a whisper.

Was this really happening right now? Were you truly being held by Jesse right now or were you simply just dreaming?

“You asked me why. Why I wish you to like me, to even possibly love me, is because…” Jesse cut himself off, burying his nose in your hair. “I…”

And then you couldn’t hear him. His voice began to fade away to a horrid screeching.

….Your alarm was going off, it was time for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for fun when I was at a party with some friends. I'm not always a dick to reader, but when I am, it's never too bad. Love you guys. -Knight


	2. True Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not evil, you know.

Annoyed you to no end to see Jesse like this, but you were aware you had no say in what Jesse chose to do with his time. He was a free, flirty, single man and spent most of his time hitting on just about anyone and sadly it hurt you to see it. Your love for him was a secret shared only between your head and your heart. Your head always tried to reason with your heart. Jesse wasn’t the type to tie himself down while participating in this line of work. He couldn’t let himself become attached to anyone. But unfortunately for you your heart never listened or cared. You craved to be by his side, you craved to fight along with him, you craved his love… You craved him. It drove you mad. You even found yourself craving to be in his bed and at his mercy… but your heart viciously hated the idea of becoming nothing more than a one-night-stand to Jesse even though the craving was almost too hard to resist.

Jesse took notice of your eyes on him and turned toward you, stalking over to where you sat.

“Mighty fine to see you today, pumpkin.” Jesse said taking a seat across from you at the table.

“Oh? Is it really now?” You asked playfully. “Because it looked like you were having a much better time over there.” The smile gracing your lips was real, but it had nothing to do with your words.

“Jealous are we?” Jesse asked, a smirk playing about his handsome features. You, of course, were incredibly jealous but telling Jesse that was so not happening.

“You wish, cowboy.” You said knocking your hand against the rim of his hat making it drop lower over his eyes. Jesse righted it hat suddenly looking quite a bit more serious than he had just seconds before.

“Uh… Jesse?” You asked wondering if touching his hat might have upset him.

“…What if I said I do?” Jesse spoke quietly, his eyes focused on the lines carved deeply by time into his hands.

“What?” You asked bewildered by his response.

“What if I said I wished you were jealous?” Jesse’s eyes shifted from his hands to staring into your own, almost as if searching them for the answer to his question.

You were silenced by shock. Jesse admitting he wished you jealous of his actions befuddled you. He’d never seemed to have taken the slightest interest before now, so why?

Slowly, you answered.

“Jesse… I don’t understand… Why?” Jesse clasped his hands together and was about to speak before you held up your hand to stop him. It’d come to your attention that people had begun to gawk at the two of you. You weren’t sure if they could hear the conversation you were having with Jesse, but you were positive you didn’t want to continue it here.

“Do you mind,” You said standing from your chair, “If we continue this conversation in a more… er… private environment?” This prompted Jesse to glance around for a brief second before nodding and following you out of the mess hall and away from the several pairs of prying eyes watching you both.

It wasn’t until you were alone in a seemingly deserted corridor that you stopped walking and turned to face McCree. Jesse hadn’t noticed you’d stopped moving until his solid body crashed into yours. Hands shot out to keep your from smashing into the floor.

“Yikes! Thanks, Jesse.” Your face flaring a deep red. You were pressed tightly to Jesse’s chest and just when you thought he was about to let you go his arms tightened around you.

“Can we stay like this for just a moment longer?” Jesse asked in a hushed voice.

“Sure…” You replied, your voice coming out barely above a whisper.

Was this really happening right now? Were you truly being held by Jesse right now or were you simply just dreaming?

“You asked me why. Why I wish you to like me, to even possibly love me, is because…” Jesse cut himself off, burying his nose in your hair. “I…”

Jesse softly pushed you away from his chest. He gently turned you around to look at him. His eyes capturing yours in their intensity.

“I can’t keep my eyes off you, to me you’re like the sun, blessed and beautiful. Like rain to a parched flower. My heart pulls me towards you every time I set eyes on you. I can’t keep distracting myself anymore. Trying to bury my feelings and covering them up with these false flirtations.” Jesse took a deep breath. “….I can’t stop myself from loving you anymore.” Slowly Jesse lifted one of your hands and intertwined his fingers with your own. “Please, tell me the truth. Do you feel as I do?”

“Oh Jesse…” You lifted your intertwined hands to your lips and kissed his fingers lightly. “I do, truly.” A single tear slid down your cheek as your face broke out in a massive smile only matched by McCree’s own.

“Darl’n,” Jesse lifted you up in his arms and spun in a fast circle. “I can’t tell you how long I’ve waited to hear those words.”


End file.
